Model Me
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Kagome, has gone to England to spend summer vacation with her cousin Jae. While there she has some strange encounters with the residents of the mansion. Both girls hold secretes that neither one would have thought possible. And when Their secretes come out, what will happen? InuyashaXModel
1. The begining

**AN: Ok you guys. I know a long, long, long time no see. I'm back to writing. Between studying and school and this, well I will be busy. I'm redoing this story. I'm going through each chapter adding new material, making the story longer, and hopefully you will enjoy this more. I have grown as a writer and I am pleased to be back. Enjoy! With that said, I do not own any rights to either Inuyasha or Model. I'm just making a fictional story**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jae walked quietly through the woods of Michael's home. She had recently received a letter from her cousin in Japan. She had sent the letter about a month or two ago, and since at the time she did not have a computer, she had to send it by regular old mail. Which in turn her cousin had to send it the same way. She finally received the letter, along with an email address that Jae finally could use. It was then as she sent the email, a reply came back just as quickly, letting Jae know her flight would arrive Monday. Instantly Jae panicked, she had not even asked Michael as she was hoping there would be more time. But Monday was a two days away. She hurried, running from the computer, out of her room, to find him.

The next five minutes Jae found herself at Michaels' mausoleum. 'How will he answer my question?' Jae thought as she stood at the entrance, pondering the best way to ask or inform him, about her cousins soon to be arrival. She was also afraid of how he would take it. Jae, silently cussing about this new mess, opened the door, only to literally walk in and see Michael leaning up against a pillar, like he was expecting her to come to him. A smirk played on his lips, his arms folded against his bare chest, his long blonde hair tied back in a black ribbon, his pale skin seemed rosy against his black pants. Jae suspected he had heard her coming with his expert ears. She hated that. Hated the fact that he could hear her coming. It was not right, it was unfair. Moving her right foot in front of her left, she moved until she was in front of him. Brown eyes looked up at him, his gaze bearing down on her. She took a deep breath. All thoughts rushing from her mind. Michael shook his head, growing impatient.

"Jae what brings you to me tonight?" he would ask seductively.

Jae turned her head away, twirling a finger around her hair," Remember when I had my own place?"

He nodded as she continued," Well since I was living there for a couple of months already, that is before I met you, I wrote my cousin. To uh see if she would uh-"

She stopped, and looked around she was afraid of how he would react. Michael tapped his foot waiting," My cousin is coming from Japan to live with me for three months!"

Jae held her breath as she waited for him to reply. Michael tilted his head, as if in deep thought and looked at Jae watching her as she tried to hold her breath. He chuckled as he lifted Jae's head, catching her off guard causing her to inhale quickly. He bent his head down to her neck placing an arm around her back. He opens his mouth, and slid his tongue out licking the pulse on her neck, a shiver ran down her back. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"When is she coming?"

"This Monday," she stammered.

He looked rather surprised. Head tilted, as if watching her, a slow smile appeared on his lips," She shall stay here…"

Jae sighed in relief," Thank you."

Jae smiled then, happy that her cousin would be able to stay, she hadn't seen her cousin since they were young. It was at this moment that Jae notice that Michael still had his arm wrapped around her, and was still holding her chin, his head still next to her neck. He pulled her closer to him. Jae gasped as she was pulled closer to him, she felt his smile as he licked her neck again, causing more shivers to go down her neck and spine. His hand went lower down her lower back and he stopped there. His teeth grazing her skin. She let out a small whimper. One of agony, almost, of pleasure? She was unsure. The relationship between them was something else and utterly different. She would never figure it out. Before she could think anymore. She felt it. Felt his fangs sink into her neck. She gasped out, her eyes closing, biting her lower lip as he fed.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A young girl stood in a room packing clothes into a few suite cases. She had long raven black hair, slightly pale skin, her muscles were slightly toned. She wore a green shirt that had 'Smile tomorrow will be worse,' written in black lettering, she also wore a jean mini skirt, with biker boots. Green Day could be heard blaring from her iPod. To her right was a young man standing by her bedroom window, his arms crossed as he watched her pack her clothes. He was dressed in old fashioned red haori, a string of beads around his neck, his long silver hair going down his back, dog ears on top of his head slightly twitching. He continued watching the girl pack as she hummed along to her music. The man was silently yelling at her, pleading her not to go and leave him behind, he begged her to stay and spend time with him instead. He wanted to tell her he loved her, which she should stay. Though he knew that would not be possible because she was starting to fall for his brother. Who in return was not as upset as Inuyasha thought he would be. Which made him even more infuriated, since he wouldn't say anything to her. He watched, he didn't know where this Europe place even was. What if she got into trouble? What if she met someone else? That would infuriate Sesshomaru, but he knew Kagome would not do anything that would harm him in any way possible. He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now Inuyasha don't act like that," the girl said looking over at him.

"Act like what Kagome?"

"Like I'm doing this to make you mad. Sesshomaru doesn't have a problem with me going, nor do the others. It seems the only one who is worried…is you," she replied," besides I promised Jae months ago that I would come and stay with her on my summer break."

Inuyasha growled as he plopped down on her bed," But Kagome you have to stay I'll miss ya."

Kagome pushed a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, looking over at Inuyasha while zipping her suite case," Inuyasha when I leave you have to take care of Shippo, and you'll most likely go back to your precious Kikyo, so you will barely miss me that much now won't you?"

Inuyasha's ears flatten down to his head, knowing that Kagome was referring to two weeks ago when she had caught him making out with Kikyo. The real making out too, deep throat kissing, Kikyo's clothes were almost off as she was undoing his haori, they were about to have sex when Kagome found them. She wasn't mad, she was more stunned than anything. She walked away going back to their camp. She had thought Kikyo and him would give each other up. As Kikyo wanted to move on. Or well that's what she had told them. Kagome had left after that. With Naraku beaten and the jewel together she could still travel from the feudal era to her own time. A few days passed when she returned. And she had stunned her friends when she made the announcement that she was going to Europe for Summer vacation. Everyone was shocked to say the least, but after explain the situation to them, they understood, they knew she would come back. Kagome had sent snacks to her friends with Inuyasha the day before, she had Inuyasha tell them that if they ran out he would come back and get more. Her friends were sad to see her leave even Sesshomaru who had grown accustomed to her and was madly in love, but would not admit this to anyone out loud, was sad, but deep down he knew he would see her again. The smirk that lay on his lips as he said that before she left, which left her confused.

Kagome's mom started to yell up stairs that it was time to head to the airport. Kagome gave Inuyasha a quick hug, and grabbed her suite case. Inuyasha watched as Kagome closed the door. He waited as he heard the front door close, he looked out her window and watched her walk down the shrine steps, knowing the next time he would see her would be in three months, a different person, changed. He knew people who went on trips and came back a different way. She said she wouldn't change, but he had this feeling that she would come back different, but how different he was unsure.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: Ok everyone that's the first chapter I hope you enjoy it. It's been so long since I wrote anything. I put a lot of work into this story. Rewriting a lot of old parts. I will be posting the other two chapters up soon. I promise**


	2. Kagome's here

**AN: Here it is. Chapter two. New and revised as well. Enjoy this chapter, its way better than last time. Enjoy my loves. Oh I would also like to state this. Model Is a manga, there is no anime that I am aware of. So I do not know what their eye colors are, except for Kagome and the Inuyasha characters. With that said, I do not own any rights to either Inuyasha or Model. I'm just making a fictional story**

****

Chapter two: Arrival

Jae stood watching people getting off flight 118, a sign in hand the name 'Kagome Higashi' was written in elegant writing. Jae looked the passengers over. Trying to find her cousin in the mix of them all She sighed heavily, not being able to spot her. Jae's mind went back to the few nights prior. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the kiss That Michael had delicately placed on her lips. Smiling to herself, she still couldn't believe that she was still there. A tap on the shoulder, brought her out of her deep thoughts, turning her head upward, she looked to the person. A huge smile on the young girls face. She had jet black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, soft brown eyes, and light pale skin. She wore a pink tank top, denim shorts. Her signature yellow back pack in her hands.

Jae looked up shocked, a smile appearing on her lips," Kagome is that you?"

"Yes…" Kagome replied in Japanese.

Jae squealed, as did Kagome. Both hugged the other, big smiles lit their faces up. People looked at them as they babbled on in Japanese and then to Korean. Kagome stopped then, taking a deep breath, she looked at Jae, speaking in perfect English," Jae, how have you been?"

"Wow your trilingual too?" Jae asked her eyes wide amazement.

"I'm full of surprises," Kagome replied with a wink.

They walked to the bagged belt to wait on Kagome's bags. Jae was excited that her cousin would be spending the whole summer with her. There was only one little problem and that was trying to keep Michael away from her young cousin. She wasn't for if he would try to make some deal with her, but she'll make sure that it won't happen. Kagome grabbed her bags, she nudges Jae softly, who snorted and pushed her back playfully. She stopped, looking at a guitar case she was carrying," I didn't know you played still..."

"Some things, one does not let go," She replied putting her arm through Jae's, laughing softly.

As the automatic doors opened both were greeted by the blaring of horns and people yelling for taxis. Jae herself was about to yell for a taxi, when a black car pulled up next to them, and out stepped a young man. He had short black hair, he wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and a skull necklace was around his neck. Jae's eyes lit up, a small smile played on her lips. Kagome was thinking that this might be her boyfriend.

"Ken," Jae said," what are you doing here?"

"I was told to pick you up," he replied in an almost bored tone.

Ken grabbed Kagomes' bags and gently placed them in the trunk. Both girls got into the car. Kagome was stunned that a man, a nice looking one, had come to pick them up. Kagome sighed how she missed Sesshomaru. She started to wonder what he was doing, was he missing her? The slamming of the car door made her jump, causing Ken to chuckle. Jae looked over at her cousin, to her, she seemed as if she had changed not just physically, and mentally for an twenty year old, but more mature than she was meant to be. Kagome smiled as she played with two chains around her neck, both hidden by her shirt, Jae was curious about them but did not say a word. Turning Jae looked to Ken, who kept his eyes on the road. His blue hues looked at her through the rear view mirror there was a glint to them. A shimmer she knew all too well.

"Michael will be joining you for dinner tonight," he said with a sly smile.

"WHAT!" Jae yelled, Kagome jumped beside her.

"Who's Michael?" Kagome asked, her eyes widen and then narrowed slightly

"You haven't told her?"

"Uh..."

"She lives with Michael; she rents a room from him."

"Really? A room…ok…For how long?" She asked in disbelief.

"Four Months."

After Jae spoke those two little words, all went silent in the car. They looked out the windows watching the scenery pass by. Kagome was surprise and astonish by her new surroundings, She watched the buildings pass by as they came closer to the city, and the people around them going about their business. It was when they were going past a club that Kagome could have sworn that she felt a demonic aura, and it seemed familiar to her. She shook the feeling off, she was just imagining it, she told herself as she looked over to Jae. She was dead quiet and was looking at her feet, her long black hair hung in her face. She looked tired now that Kagome took a better look.

'I wonder what's wrong with her?' Kagome wondered silently.

Ten minutes later the car turned down into a circular drive way. Kagome looked up and there standing before her was three story mansion with woods and a beautiful garden surrounding it. Kagome's face was almost plastered up against the window as the car came to a stop. Kagome looked around her and saw Ken exiting the car, followed by Jae. Kagome grabbed her yellow back-pack and hopped out. The sun was shining high in the sky, Kagome stifled a yawn as she stretched out. She looked over to Jae, and grinned softly.

Ken started walking ahead of the two girls, Kagome's bag in his hand, while she carried her guitar. While walking up the steps Kagome fell going up the steps, she shook her head, murmuring that it was jetlag catching up to her. Jae laughed, helping her cousin to her feet. As soon as they reached the front door it opened, a woman in her thirties, stood there. Her blonde hair pulled back in a bun. She said nothing as she lead them into the main part of the house, Kagome stood stunned. The hall, which she stood in, was beautiful. The floor its self was made of dark marble, the stair case was made of a dark cherry wood, and had blood red carpets going up them, it was almost as grand as Sesshmaru's home. Then she noticed the most beautiful painting she had ever laid eyes on.

"Who painted those?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Michael," Jae replied, she had to bite back the 'when he was alive.' Surely her cousin did not need to know what he was.

The women looked at Jae then at Kagome," You must be tired miss..."

"Yes, just a bit though," Kagome smiled softly," and please call me Kagome."

"As you wish, this way."

"Wait what's your name?"

"Eva."

Eva walked in front followed by the little group. It wasn't long before they came to the second floor, in the same hall in which Jae's room was located. Jae was surprise to see Eva open the door across from her. Both girls were shocked when they saw it. The furniture was a deep white, there was a canopy bed with the canopy being a light pink, the comforter was a light pink, as was the carpet. To her left was a vanity, along with a book case and some dressers.

"We'll leave you alone miss Kagome," Eva said as she pushed out a stunned Jae And Ken.

Kagome walked into her room. Eyes wide, this was to be her room, for the next three months. The click of the door made her turn, and she smiled. The sun was setting, one could already see the light markings of a crescent moon in the sky.

****

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I know they are short, but I promise I will try to make them longer, but I don't want to make them too long. If you have any comments or suggestions, let me know :D**


	3. Dinner

**AN: Alright this chapter may or may not be as long as the previous ones. I am adding more of a conversation to this chapter, so it's not as one side as it was last time. I'm working hard, on a fourth chapter. Not sure entirely what that will be just yet. But if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to read them.**

****

Chapter Three: Dinner

Jae knocked softly on her cousin's bedroom door. Surprised she found Kagome was still awake, putting her clothes in the closet, her iPod was blaring some type of music that was screaming and then had vocals. Jae was surprised with the room. Though she would never tell her cousin this, why had Michel given her cousin such a fine room? 'He must be up to something,' Jae thought, her eyes narrowed. She would have to keep a close eye on them both. Keep an eye on Kagome for her safety, and on Michael just because he was up to something and couldn't be trusted.

"Kagome..."

"Yes cousin dear?"

"Dinner will be done soon, so get dressed."

Kagome looked over at Jae like she was crazy," I am dressed."

"I know," Jae laughed softly," But Michael…he likes it if people dress up some...i mean you don't have to over do it. Just like casual attire…"

"Yea I do have a pair of black dress pants and a white lacy shirt; I could wear one of my black spaghetti strap shirts under it..."

"That sounds awesome, I'm going to go change, and see you in a few."

Smiling Jae left the room; Kagome started to sing along with the music, and continued what she was doing. Suddenly she stopped. Her head tilted to the side. She felt…something. A prickle of power, it felt old, it was odd. Kagome moved to the window, looking out. It had felt as if eyes were watching her. Studying her? Maybe, she shook her head and moved to the closet grabbing her clothes out. A quick shower would do her worlds of good. She did not want to go to dinner dirty.

In less than a half hour, Jae came. Poking her head into the room, smiling brightly. Kagome couldn't help but let out a soft laugh that echoed in the hall. Jae gasped looking her cousin over," Kagome you look wonderful!"

A smile appeared on her lips, a blush crossing on her cheeks. Looking her cousin over, her eyes widen slightly. Jae wore a pink sweater, which looked as if it had seen better days, and brown dress pants," Jae…you need to do some serious shopping..."

"Me, shop? Ugh. I do not want to think about that, not now at least," Jae smiled tugging on her hand," Let's go, I'm hungry and I know you are too."

With that the two moved down the steps, laughing softly as they spoke, Kagome was still amazed that this home was so grand. She secretly wondered if Jae was involved with this Michael. She shook her head; it wasn't her place to question. But she was concerned for her cousin. Jae stopped in front of two large oak doors, she stood there, waiting, and she looked over at her cousin who was waiting patiently. Jae looked at the doors again and started to open them. Kagome walked in, eyes wide. The dining room was huge and held a long dining table that could fit about 50 people or so. Candles were lit, throwing shadows on the walls. It was breath taking; she took a step and stopped. She felt it again! That power she felt in her bedroom. She looked around her eyes landing on a man. He had long blonde hair, he looked, elegant. His green eyes had a glint to them. A small smile on his lips. Kagome watched him. His movements, elegant and graceful, fluid like. Something was, different about him. Otherworldly perhaps?

"Jae, Kagome I'm glad you can join me for dinner tonight."

"You're welcome Michel," Jae replied.

It was at that moment the lights were flipped on. He was waiting for them in the dark. Kagome's curiosity reared its head. She felt the power recede. She sighed softly. Maybe it was a powerful ghost? She laughed inwardly. Yea let's go with that a ghost made better sense than a demon. The man, Michael, went to sit, motioning for them to as. Jae looked at her cousin, and smiled weakly. Kagome moved sitting on his left, and Jae sat on his right. Eva came out then, pouring them a glass of wine. Her gray eyes lingering on Jae and Kagome," Diner will be ready shortly..." And with that she took her leave. The air was quite. No one talked. If the dead could speak, they would have heard. The movement of clothes caught Kagome's attention. She looked over to Michael and smiled softly.

"So Kagome, tell me what do you think about England so far?"

"Well, from what I've seen from the car ride, it looks amazing. I can't wait to actually go out into the city," Kagome replied moving her hand to the wine glass, sipping it. She licked her lips and looked at him once more," I would also like to thank you for your hospitality in letting me stay in your home, as well as giving me a room to sleep in."

His eyes widen some. Never had he heard someone so polite, sincere even. He smiled, a rare genuine smile," You are quite welcome Kagome. Jae why didn't you tell me your cousin was so nice? It's rare to see that."

"I know," Jae said quite surprised by his sudden politeness. She narrowed her eyes, he's up to something.

Tension filled the space. Making her move back and forth in her chair, Jae started to drink the wine and looked away. Kagome cleared her throat," So, Michael what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm an artist."

"Really? That's interesting..."

"Yes. And he is not that bad at it. As you have seen from the paintings hanging in the main hall," Jae finished of her glass of wine and sat back in her chair.

Michel smiled, looking to Jae, eyes gleaming," Why thank you Jae for such a nice complement," He took a moment to look at her before turning to Kagome," So Kagome have you thought where you want to go visit during your stay?''

Kagome nodded, setting her glass down," I would like to visit some museums, the Palace of course, and some haunted locations, maybe a few libraries, shop of course, maybe have Jae take me to a club or. There was one we passed on the way here, which caught my attention."

Jae looked up in surprise, her eyes turning to her cousin," I didn't know you were interested in ghost and such…"

"Well of course I do. I love the mythology part of it all. Especially demons and other mythical creatures. I know it's hard to believe in them, but it's all interesting if you take the time to think about it," She replied with enthusiasm.

Michel raised an eyebrow, his curiosity sparked," Why demons?"

Jae looked at her, she was going to ask the same question but Michael had beaten her to the punch line. Kagome stared, she couldn't tell them she traveled from this world and the past since she was 15 helping defeat an evil demon hell bent on world dominance, which she and her friends killed. Then after that was done they finished the Shikon Jewel which she broke? Well she could tell them but they would think she was crazy. She shrugged her shoulders," It's all interesting. Need something to believe in besides fairy tales..."

It was at that moment that the food arrived. The food was wonderful, lemon chicken with broccoli, and Mashed potatoes. Both Jae and Kagome had seconds, Michel though ate very little, he told them that he was catching a cold, but Jae knew better than that. Kagome told Jae all the things that were going on in her life, with the exception of going to feudal Japan, she told them about the shrine and how well business was going. Michel told her he was amazed that her family owned a shrine, Kagome told him how the shrine had been in the family for years, she told him about their gramps who makes talismans, that were supposed to be lucky, but never worked anyway. That earned a chuckle from him. Jae watched him closely, he seemed relax. Shaking her head, she looked back to Kagome, who was playing with her necklace. Michael took note and looked at as well," That Jewel, is it real?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome gasped and looked down. She had forgotten that she was wearing her jewel. A soft smiled curved her lips. She looked at him, her head tilted to the side," This is the Shikon no Tama, it means The Sacred Jewel of just simply The Shikon Jewel. It supposedly supposed to bring a wish to a single person." She said all mystically.

Jae laughed then and shook her head," Kagome, Grandpa, actually has you wearing that? I think he has lost his mind."

Kagome giggled," Now Jae, you know the story of the jewel. Besides it's said the wish has already been granted, and that there is no longer any power to it."

Michael gazed at them both, head cocked to the side," So your telling me there is a story behind this jewel," he tapped his chin," I would like to hear this story sometime soon. Like you Kagome I am very interested in mythology."

Jae spoke just as Kagome opened her mouth," Michael, how about we tell you the story another evening. I'm sure my cousin is tired from her journey..."

He nodded, and stood abruptly, pushing his chair in," Kagome it's a pleasure to meet you, and Jae make sure you keep an eye on your cousin. Men might line up outside my house to meet her, and sweep her off her feet," Michel said, being sincere, as he looked Jae over and then to Kagome," I shall see you both tomorrow evening."

With that he walked on, his eyes on the door. He felt it, a power the jewel or the girl? If it was the girl she was ether hiding it from him, or just simply did not know, the same could be said about the jewel. Many mortals were like that. They turned their heads away from the mythical, from what they did not understand. He closed the doors behind him, walking down the hall way. Yes this girl. He needed to find out more about her. With that he grinned brushing past Ken.

Kagome stared at her cousin from across the table, Eva had come and cleaned the plates, and left a bottle of wine for them both to enjoy. She cocked an eyebrow at Jae, waiting. Waiting for her to talk, to say something anything. Minutes flew by and still nothing. Kagome fell back in the chair, sighing heavily.

"Ok, I know there is something between the both of you. I'm not blind nor am I dumb."

"What?"

"You heard me, I mean Jae...he seems like," Kagome didn't want to say eerie, weird, odd. So she picked a word she thought may come up with something good," a decent catch. Why didn't you tell me you were staying here?"

"Kagome it's nothing like that..." Jae sighed, taking another drink of her wine," When I found out that you was arriving today, I choked forgot to tell you even. I'm sorry I understand if you don't want to be here."

"If that helps you sleep at night, Look you don't have to admit nothing to me," She would sigh," I mean it's nice to have someone. I have someone..."

"Who is he? What is his name?" Jae asked worrying about her cousin.

"His name is Sesshomaru, he is different than anyone else I have ever known."

"Kagome, your twenty-three, there are so many other guys out there, don't just set your sights on one…"

"Jae I'm not a child, I have known him for a long time now."

"OK, well how old is he?"

Kagome took a deep drink, her eyes slightly wide. Again another small white lie was in order," twenty-eight."

Jae looked at her and sighed, well at least she was in a normal relationship," Well…just don't get hurt. Ok please?"

Both stopped talking, and continued to drink their wine. The silence was broken when Ken came into the room, Kagome looked at him and he looked back at her. Kagome blushed, and saw him look at Jae as he took the empty wine bottle. Jae excused herself and left Kagome and Ken Alone.

"Is something going on between them?" Kagome asked, her head tilted to the side.

"If there is, it's not any of mine or your business," Ken replied with a sly smirk

"Hnn.." Kagome replied, finishing the last of the wine," Well she is my cousin, I have to look out for her. If I don't who will?"

Ken looked at her, the smirk moving from his voice, as the girl's sincerity hit him. He closed his eyes," She will."

Grabbing the two glasses he left Kagome alone in the room. She sat there looking out the window, at the trees the fountain. She sighed and turned. She did not know where the light switch was, always the energy conserver. She moved with slow steps to her room. The way was easy to remember. She looked around, at the painting's that lined the walls and wondered if he painted those as well. Coming to her room she looked across the hall. Jae was moving around, getting ready for bed. She smiled. Tomorrow would be a better day. It had to be.

****

Michael stood in Kagome's room, in the shadows. He smirked she had fallen asleep to the sounds of the outdoors. Crickets chirping and the like. He moved around the bed, watching her. He was trying to understand this girl. She was human, and yet...yet there was something different about her. A strong power came from her. She had to know about it. He moved to the window crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes darted to the jewel, which rested on her neck. She even slept with it, as well as another pendent that he did not see earlier. A crescent moon shaped pendent, a purple-blue hue. It held a power but he could not place it. He wanted to grab the Jewel, but he knew better. Leaning against the wall he looked around, lips pressed firmly. Then something else caught his eyes. He grinned, as he spotted the guitar case. 'Another artist, how ironic.' His grin widened as he jumped out the open window and to the ground, moving to his mausoleum. As he reached the door he stopped, Ken was standing there.

"Leave Kagome alone..." He said as he leaned against the pillar

"Now what makes you think I would do anything to her," he asked moving to the door.

"Something has attracted you to her, remember she is Jae's cousin," Ken looked to him," You wouldn't want her angry."

With that he turned moving to the main building shrugging his shoulder. Michael glared. He would do whatever he wished. Right now he wish to know more about Kagome. Well in the following days to come, he would. He looked to the sky, moving in. He had to sleep before the sun came over the horizon.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: OK chapter three, what did you think? I hope you enjoy this new chapter, better than the last one. Please leave me a review as I live for them. Suggestion are always welcome. Thank you guys! Chapter four will be put up shortly.**


	4. Singing

**AN: OK chapter four is up. And I know it's been ages! But here it is. And of course if you are reading this, then please make sure you go and re-read the first three chapters. I edited them, and it took me a while to do so. I worked hard, I've bettered my writing. I will try to add one new chapter a week, I am busy in rl, but writing gets my mind off things. So here we go! Also I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Model. I'm just having fun!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Four: Singing**

Kagome woke as the sun hit her eyes. She groaned, the jetlag had caught up, and she did not get any good sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, thinking that someone had been in her room. She looked about everything was the same, even the window, which she left open. She looked towards the door, it was still locked. It had to have been her imagination. She sighed heavily. Her time spent in feudal Japan had taken its toll on her. She was more precautious with every little thing. She stood, throwing the covers off her body and moved to the window. Feeling the sun's rays hit her body. She should go back to sleep, but she needed to get on a regular schedule her. She turned looking at her clock on the night stand, her eyes wide as a scream echoed from her. It was one in the afternoon? She cursed, running around her room. She had to shower, then grab Jae, and do something. She threw her iPod on blaring music. It was a pop song. She sang along with it, as she hurried about her tasks. It was not more than an hour later, that she was clean and dress. The bed made, and the room straightened up. She moved to the vanity, running the brush through her hair. Her reflection stared right at her. She moved a hand touching the Shikon Jewel. There was a slight pulse coming from it. She sighed heavily. If the jewel was pulsing, it meant that its power maybe, coming back. She shook her head. She would not think about that. She was on vacation, she would enjoy herself," I need to have fun."

She told reflection with a stern voice. She moved opening the door and screamed. Ken stood there, a tray in hand, before she knew it, she had slammed the door in his face. Breathing heavily, when she realized what she had done. She opened the door slowly, her face crimson red from the incident. Ken stood there laughing at her as he pushed by setting the tray on the table that was in the room," Never had a girl slam a door in my face before. Guess there is a first for everything."

He sat watching her, Kagome shook her head," You should have knocked."

"I was going to, but you opened the door. Not my fault you scare easily," He shrugged," Jae didn't want to wake you, so she went out to get some items. I heard your music and thought you would like lunch."

The thought of food made her stomach growl. She blushed yet again. She moved to the table and sat. Removing the cover, her mouth instantly watering. There was a side of strawberries and blue berries, a bowl of vegetable soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich. She quickly said a thank you, and started to eat. The soup tasted wonderful, she knew it had to be homemade. She licked her lips and sat back in her chair. Reaching for a strawberry, she looked over to Ken who sat there the whole time. She tilted her head. He was quite. When people were quite, they were thinking about something. She broke the silence first," What is it you are wanting to ask me?"

He shrugged, not saying a word, his shoulders rolled back. Kagome felt her eye twitch. What was it about him, that made her so, annoyed? She closed her eyes, and felt a hand touch her face. She opened her eyes and stared at Ken he moved in close, Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. Before he could move any closer, she slapped him. A red handprint on his left cheek," Pervert! Now I know who you remind me of! You baka!"

Ken sat back rubbing his check, laughing," Baka? And was that necessary? You and Jae are more alike than I thought."

"It means idiot, and yes it was. I do not know who you think you are. But really, do you try to kiss every girl you see? Just like Miroku." She said standing cleaning her mess up, all the while murmuring under her breath

"Who is Miroku…your boyfriend..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Kagome turned ever so slowly, her eyes wide," No, he is not. He dates my friend, Sango. Now I want you to leave me alone."

With that she turned, grabbing her phone and left the room, stomping as she did. She grumbled under her breath, shaking her head from side to side. She did not understand. Of course he is a man. Nice looking, but she is in love with someone else. She did not come to Europe to find love. Something was off about him. Once at the front door, her hand on the door knob, she stopped. She felt power, it sent a chill down her spine, and she turned ever so slowly. It was behind her. She looked, and it was gone. Her brown eyes narrowed," something smells rotten in the state of Demark…" She left then, shutting the door behind her. She would go for a walk in the garden; she needed to clear her mind.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eva stood in the window, watching the girl leave the building, heading towards the garden. She closed her eyes. What was Michael thinking? Inviting another girl here. Was this to torment himself? Or someone else. There was movement behind her. She turned, looking to the source. Her son, stood there arms crossed over his chest, he looked at her. He said nothing. With her hands in front of her, she spoke," Do not bother that girl. I do not know why, she is here, but she will be gone in three months. Hopefully sooner than that."

"Your such a joy to be around Eva…" he replied, a smirk on his lips," Besides, Michael is playing head games, like always. Besides, I need to have fun sometimes too."

He left then. Leaving Eva, to her thoughts. She shook her head at him. Ken was back to his old tricks. He couldn't win Jae over now, now he was trying for her cousin. Eva moved her hands to her shoulder, trying to rub out any knots. She didn't come back for this. No she came because Ken needed her. But now she wished, she would have never listened to him. She moved from the window. Something was going to happen. But what she did not know.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jae returned later that day, grocery bags in hand. She went to the market, to pick up some foods that she knew her cousin would enjoy. While she lived at the mansion, Michael had set aside money for her to use, however she wished. Jae hated it. It meant that she could use it to buy her clothes, painting supplies, food, anything she could want. Problem was, she never used it, and it just kept pilling up. She sighed as she placed the bags on the kitchen table, moving to set the items away. Eva, had been busy, busy like before. She shuddered, the thought of the other woman, made her skin tingle. But, one could never be surprise in this house. It didn't take long for her to put the groceries away, she looked at the time, a heavy sighed escaped her lips. She was out longer than expected. Michael would be rising from his slumber soon. Jae smiled at that. She tried not to, but could not help herself. She loved him, no matter how hard she tried to ignore her feelings, she knew it was hopeless. Michael's own feelings, they were, for lack of a better term, there, but he only acted on them, when the time was right.

She heard music, the sound of a guitar echoed from a room near-by. Tilting her head, she knew it had to be Kagome. With small steps she moved towards the sound. Along with the chords, and then suddenly stopped. A frustrated sound could be heard from the room in which her cousin was practicing in. Jae moved knocking on the door," Kagome…you have a wonderful voice.."

Kagome looked up, a smile on her lips. She sat the guitar down. Nodding softly," Its ok. I've actually had a few offers of contracts. But I am not sure I want to take any of them. Me as a famous person…I don't think it's even possible."

Jae laughed hugging her tightly, before sitting down," Kagome I believe anything is possible. I know auntie said that for a year you was sick, and could barely play. You know I felt horrible that I wasn't able to come and see you?"

Kagome waved her hands in front of her face. In all honesty she was happy, that none of her family did not come and visit her. What would they have done if she was not there or the hospital. They would ask too many questions. Kagome smiled," Jae it's all right. As you can I'm fine. No illness can keep me down for long."

She winked, keeping her smile on her lips. Her fingers went to her neck touching the jewel and her charm. She sighed, she was missing both modern and feudal Japan. She looked to her cousin, opening her mouth, but stopped. The chiming of the clock caught her attention. It was seven now. Black hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at it. Her body leaning back on the couch. She felt a power surge. She gasped and stood. Looking around the room. Jae looked at her, worry evident in her eyes," Kagome, what's wrong?"

Jae stood moving to her, hands resting on her shoulders. Kagome jumped and turned to her. Mouth open, she was utterly confused. The power, the power she felt went away. She looked to her cousin and offered a weak smile," I'm fine, I could have sworn, I felt some one behind me. You know I think there is a ghost in this place."

Jae looked startled, turning her cousin so she could look in her eyes. Before she could speak, an elegant male voice spoke," Ahhh, so you've encountered the spirits here? Well that must mean you have some sort of ability to sense the supernatural."

They both turn quickly, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Jae, smiled weakly," Evening Michael."

Michael stood, his hair, moving down his ack. His arms crossed over his chest, in an elegant way that only he could pull off. Kagome was sure of it then, that there was no possible way that he was human. But she didn't want to say it out loud. He looked at them, smiling and then looked to the guitar, an eyebrow raised," You play Kagome?"

He said her name slowly, letting it roll off his lounge. He moved closer to the instrument. Looked at it and then, he sat down," Would you play for us? I love music."

Kagome smiled softly, a blush crossing her lips," Alright it'll help me get over my stage fright."

Michael nodded softly, Jae moved to sit, Kagome grabbed her guitar , strumming a few notes. Her hands were shaking. She could have kicked herself. She took on dangerous demons. Playing in front of two people, would not kill her. Or will it? Nah she decided not to dwell on that. Taking a deep breath to started to play, then sing.

"If you are filled with sadness, you can lean on me," She started," I get, I get, I get, get the feeling, I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming, just like the way it is."

She opened her eyes smiling now, getting into the rhythm of the song," Come my way alone in this darkness Come close to me now I'll shine some light I'll be with you, I'll be with you I'll stay beside you So come my way. Realized that you are the only precious person in this world."

Michaels' breath caught in his chest. It was beautiful. He glanced at Jae. A smile on his lips, she was watching Kagome. Her eyes filled with pride. He looked back watching the girl. She had a talent. A wonderful one in fact. He grinned, she could make it, but at what price. She had secretes, he knew it. Her mind was strong, he tried looking at it while she was sleeping, but it did not work. He closed his eyes, only to open them as a phrase from the song caught his attention," Calling out Can you hear me? Yea so come my way.."

It wasn't long that she finished. A blush on her face, her hair had fallen in her face. She heard claps, not two sets, but four! She gasped and turned around. It seemed her playing had drawn the attention of both Eva and Ken. She lowered her head, playing with the strings. She didn't say a word, as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Jae moved hugging her cousin tightly," Kagome! That was wonderful! I knew you were good, but you have gotten so much better!"

"Yes, that was spectacular, I've never heard a voice that good, in well. Years." Michael replied," My sister use to sing, her voice filled this house. I am happy that someone with a voice like yours, my home."

Jae looked to him, startled. She wasn't area he ever had a sister. Ken moved closer, a smile on his lips," You have surprised me. Here I thought you were a noob with a guitar."

Kagome moved slapping his arm, while laughing," You're such a baka!"

Eva looked towards her, Jae and Ken laughed, while Michael raised an eyebrow repeating the word," Baka?"

Kagome blushed and nodded," Yes, baka..means idiot."

He chuckled, moving to Kagome, he embraced her. Everyone's eyes went up in shock, all got quite. He kissed her forehead," Kagome, I'm sure that while you're here. I will be learning many new things."

With that he bowed moving out of the room. Everyone stood, breathing softly. Kagome smiled, a short laugh escaping her lips," He reminds me of Sesshomaru. So full of secretes, so afraid of letting someone close to his heart. Afraid that he'll lose them. But, I can also say this. Someone is making it possible for his heart to open. I can only guess who that is…." She turned looking at them," I'm going to try to get on a schedule. So I can wake up and eat breakfast with everyone tomorrow morning."

Jae watched as her cousin, making sure she was out of ear shot as she spoke to Eva," I don't know what he is planning. But we better keep an eye on him."

Ken nodded, not saying a word. His curiosity was peeked now.

With that she moved leaving the room. Her heart pounding in her chest. She felt it. Felt his power. The only thing she wasn't sure of, was what he was, or is. Shaking her head, she nearly ran to her room. How she wish Inuyasha was here, so she could ask for advice. A smile cracked her lips, well she could always do a little snooping around, when no was paying attention to her.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: Fourth chapter up. I hope you enjoyed. Oh the song, if you didn't recognize it, is called Come by Namie Amuro. It's the seventh ending song from the Inuyasha TV show. Well. If you guys have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! Please leave a review. I live for them, as do my stories!**


	5. Forbidden

**AN: Hello everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has been kind enough to review my story so far. I hope you are enjoying what's occurring between the characters. Its going to get better, I promise, I know everything is starting off slow but I want to give you guys some type of back round to the characters from Model. So hang on tight I promise I will not disappoint! Oh btw, I do not OWN Inuyasha or Model. I'm making a story for fun.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Five: Forbidden**

Jae moved out of the house following close behind to where Michael was located. Kagome, was in her room, getting ready for sleep. Jae turned looking back at the main mansion. Her eyes soften at the site. She had been here for a year now. The event that led her here was one, she would truly never forget. Sometimes she thinks back to the night when her friend, brought a drunken Michael to her apartment, saying he was harmless, and would not harm her. Jae rolled her eyes, yea he wasn't dangerous. That's why when she woke up in the middle of the night, he was drinking her blood. Afterword's she thought it was a dream, until she found him under her bed, sleeping from the sun. She had been shock to say the lease, but then again, she had used him, to draw, figuring it was a perfect price. He drunk her blood, she drew him. Seemed like a decent exchange. And that event was what lead her here. She was offered to stay here to paint his portrait. Which she did, it took a while to finish it. But the fact was that she painted his portrait. That had been three months ago.

She sighed heavily, knowing the other events that occurred, during that time, but she thought it was best to not dwell on it now. At the moment, the safety of her cousin was currently on her thoughts. Her vision blurred, tears threatened to come. Shaking her head she turned. Bringing her thin jacket closer around her chest. She knew she would get reprehended by Michael, for wearing her older clothes. She being his, well, by being his, he wanted her to dress her best. Problem was, she refused the money, and eventually when he sees her in her old clothing he gets mad, storming out of the room, refusing to speak. Walking slowly, feeling the twigs under her shoes, she pondered why it was so important to him, that she buy newer clothes. She was starting to make money from paintings she did of people. Which surprised her, she was still getting use to people asking for her work. Ok so she took the money, and paid bills that had to be paid, and if she had any left over, she would try to save it. She couldn't help it. It was her nature. Her thoughts stopped as she stopped looking at the building in front of her. Shuddering at the site of the mausoleum, she hated coming here. But there is where Michael spent much of his time. And where some of his customers came when it was time for them to be painted. Head turned to the ground, a soft blush crossing her face, at the first time she had been here. The women he was feeding from, wanted their pictures painted, and could not pay with money. But paid with blood. As they were prostitutes, and had nothing else to their name. She shook herself then. Now was not the time to sit back and think on the past. She had come here for a reason, standing out in the dark thinking on past events was not helping her, nor her cousin. Stomping to the door, she opened the big doors that kept people at bay. She was greeted by a surge of cold wind. Odd, that had never happened before. With a start she moved towards the steps, her eyes set in a hard light. She would not be distracted from a bit of wind.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Michael was lying on his bed, the curtains around it open. He heard Jae, enter the room. He looked over at her a sly smile creeping up his face. He looked at her, green eyes piercing into her brown orbs. She stopped her hands pulling at her jacket. He frowned," I give you money to shop yet you do not even bother. What am I to do? Burn your clothes next?"

Jae frowned, and stomped her foot," I will not take your money to shop…"

"Even though you have your own money, you will not shop. Maybe you can take Kagome up on her offer and shop with her." He would grin, his head moving to the side, his blonde hair sliding and landing on his shoulder.

Jae shook her head. Now was not the time to talk about clothes, she was not in the mood for his mind games," What are you planning?"

Michael tilted his head to the side," What do you mean..."

"Oh don't play coy! I know you're up to something Michael! You are being far too nice to my cousin. I mean really…."

"Are you jealous?" He grinned, not moving from the bed," Jae, I am not going to torment your cousin, nor drink from her…I merely find her…interesting..."

Jae growled her brown eyes flashing instantly, she stormed over to him," Do not touch her, or Michael I swear I'll…"

She stopped speaking, as he leaned forward, grasping her wrist, pulling her to him. He moved pushing her on the bed, so that he was above her. Jae looked at him her eyes wide as his green eyes pierced hers. His mouth set in a firm line," You will not tell me what to do Jae. If I say I will not harm her, I won't. But if you keep this up, I may have a taste of her blood. But something is different about her. And it's…intriguing to say the least."

This caught her attention, her cousin different? No she was normal, Kagome lived a simple life, or so she thought. Nothing could be out of the ordinary. Before she could speak, Michael moved his hands down, pulling her to him. She let out a soft breath, moving her head up to gaze into his face, taking in a deep breath. Turning to her head to the side, he spoke in a sweet gentle tone," I do not make promises, at least not all the time. But listen to me when I say I will not feed from her. "

Jae could not help herself. She believed him, but something was just not right. Something felt off," Your up to something...I know it. I feel it..."

"Because I am a vampire?" He would ask, rolling over, so that he was on top and she was on bottom. He grinned, enjoying her there beneath him. Brown hues, turned away from his green. It felt as if he was gazing into her soul. A laugh would erupt from him. His fingers tracing the length of her jaw," Your cousin is hiding a very big secrete. Her mind is strong, far too strong. It's as if she has been training her mind…"

"Kagome is very strong willed. If she does not want someone to play mind games with her. I suppose she would have a strong mind.." She would grin looking up at him," Or maybe it's because you're not strong enough to read her mind."

She would laugh, and Michael growled. Pushing away from her, his lips set in a firm line," Jae, you are wrong about me..." He stopped and looked around. Something was off. He felt power. A strong aura. It seemed to be nearby, yet it lingered at the edge of his property. He stood, but stopped, looking at the time on Jae's watch," Leave quickly, now! Do not ask me why. Go straight to the mansion. Check on your cousin."

Jae Looked around and nodded. She stood leaving the mausoleum. Michael would wait for the door upstairs to slam shut. He turned, moving off the bed, looking to the dark shadows. A slight grin on his lips," Adrian…"

A man appeared in the cloak of a monk. A smile on his lips. His dark blue eyes looking him over, he stood, leaning against the wall. He sighed heavily," Jae knows about me. And yet you sent her off...I can only guess at the reason why..."

"Her cousin is here, I know you know that..."

"Ahhh you mean Kagome...An interesting creature..."

Michael nodded, sitting down on the bed, he watched Adrian, who had moved forward, standing near him. He would look down at Michael, who spoke," That girl feels your...presence around here."

Adrian laughed, a rich sound filled the room," Aye, I can't help but be drawn to her. You were right about her. Her mind at least…"

Michael would tilt his head to the side, an eyebrow raised waiting for the other male to continue," The training. She is a miko, and has the power of one, a strong Miko Michael. Be careful around this one. She is different."

"Different how?" Michael did not look pleased he wanted to know what was occurring in his own home," I need to learn more about her."

"I can try to get into her dreams..." Adrian would game," I'm good at this..."

Michael would grin, nodding his head," If you could do this, find out something…so I can do my own investigation…"

Adrian nodded, moving to leave," Michael…"

"Hmm…"

"The jewel she carries…"

"I know there is some power coming from it."

"It would be best, to not touch it. At least until, more is learned."

With those words, Adrian left Michael to his thoughts. Michael sighed, leaning on the bed, he had to sleep. Day would be coming soon. He groaned, how he wish Jae, could at least sleep with him for a few hours at least. But he was tense and was unsure, if it was a wise idea. He scoffed, moving to sit up. And stopped. The name he had heard Kagome used, came to him. _Sesshomaru..._That name sounded familiar to him. He could have sworn, he had heard a few people say the name at a bar the other night. It was another thing he would have to look into. With that thought, he headed to his coffin, tomorrow would be very entertaining.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: Well here is chapter five. I thought a chapter between Jae and Michael would be interesting and give you a little input about their past. Adrian is also a character from Model. I have also noticed that I have a lot of views on my story, but only fourteen reviews! Please PLEASE review my story so I know what you think and if you understand it at all! I welcome ideas as well! Till next time!**


	6. The Dreaming State

**AN: Ok so I had a few reviews for chapter five. And I admit, that it has made me smile, and I figured, I should be nice and publish another chapter soon rather than later. I've been thinking on this chapter and I figured, that it's a good idea, to tie it in with chapter five. I know that sounds confusing, but I promise once you read this chapter you'll understand. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review, and also I am open to any ideas and suggestions.**

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter Six: The Dreaming state**

_Kagome smiled softly, the wind pushing her hair back away from her face. She was in Feudal Japan. She was happy. The wind blew through her hair, she fell down into the flowers the surrounded her. Birds flew over-head, it felt real. Kagome turned her head, looking beside her. Her own brown hues looked into the golden hues of the one she loved. A faint smile played on his lips, the magenta strips on his cheeks, made his pale skin look a bit brighter, it also brought the light blue-purple of the crescent moon out on his forehead. It was in this moment that he was at the most vulnerable. But here in her dreams, they were safe. His arm moved, pulling her close to him, as his left hand, linger through her hair. She smiled nuzzling into his chest. Taking in his scent of him. The smell of rain and woods enticing her mind. She let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. A low growl came from him then, he moved away from her, moving to stand he looked down at her," Kagome, I will be there soon. Stay safe..." He grinned," And Onna…Don't do ANYTHING stupid."_

_It was at those words, he moved, leaving her in the field. She was confused, what did he mean that he would see her soon. And how did he know she was planning something. She moved standing, only to fall down, the forest around her started spinning. The world around her glowing black. Until it stopped. She gasped, candles flickered around her. She lowered her arms, fixing her skirt. She stopped her eyes narrowed. Her hands did not go to the green skirt she was wearing in the field. But she was now wearing a longer dress. Looking down, she gasped softly. The dress she was wearing was a long red silk gown, pulled up in certain places, held up by little diamonds. Her hands moved to her hair, eyes widen, then. It was piled high in a bun. Shaking her head, she knew she would never dream of herself, in something so elegant. Taking in a deep breath, fighting the wild beating of her heart. This was not her dream…or was it? Shaking her head she moved, someone was calling her name. It was a voice, she had never heard before. She didn't want to move to the sound, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. With small steps, she moved, ever so slowly, the rooms around her all glowed with the candle light, until finally she came to the room where she was needed. Inside, there were more candles. The fire place was even lit. In front of the fire place was a chair, a red velvet chair, with wooden legs. But the chair only caught her eyes briefly, as a wave of power hit her. So strong that she fell to the ground. Panting softly from the power, her head lowered to the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she nearly screamed but stopped, looking up into the dark blue orbs of a man. She looked up gasping softly. The blue orbs belong to a young man; he had dark black hair that came to his waist. His skin pale, almost white, but not close enough. He wore clothing that did not belong of this time. It almost look like that of an 18__th__ century noble man. Gasping softly, she looked away. He held out a hand for her to take, Kagome, was hesitant at first, biting her lower lip, the man smiled at her. It was a soft sweet smile. The frantic beating of Kagome's heart slowed down. She smiled up at him. For some strange reason, she felt as if he would not hurt her. A red gloved hand moved up, taking his hand. It was cold. Though, she supposed she should have known it would be. Why she couldn't understand, but deep in her heart, a trusting feeling came from him. _

_Standing, the man led her to the chair. She sat. Smoothing out the dress. It felt like a normal thing to do. Sitting up straight, she smiled at him," You're the ghost that roams the mansion, aren't you?"_

_The man smiled, head moved to the side," I am, one of two…you're the girl that is staying here. Yet you are not like the others. You are different…how is it you are able to feel me?"_

_Kagome blushed softly, looking away from him. A ghost surely a ghost cannot hurt her. Nor can he tell anyone else if she was the only one that can see him. A soft smile came to her lips," I am a Miko."_

_His eyes widen slightly, a knowing smile on his lips," A priestess, that would explain your abilities. It also explains your power that I feel coming from you."_

_Kagome watched him, her head tilted to the side. She nibbled on her lower lip, and thought on her next words," Why did you take over my dream?" A light blush crossed her cheeks followed by a chuckle from the man._

"_I apologize for intruding your dream about…a man…though in your dream he did not look like a mortal man. Surely he cannot be real..."_

"_He is!" She shouted out standing quickly, then stopped, wanting to kick herself in the butt. She took a deep breath," Believe it or not. He is real, like you are real. Not many people believe in ghost you know."_

_He laughed a deep hearty laugh," Ahhh that is true. But who is he?"_

_Kagome tilted her head, why would a ghost care who he was. Shaking her head," My Boyfriend…"_

_The man nodded," Kagome…that is what Jae calls you...I am Adrian."_

_She nodded, not in the least bit worried that he knew her name. He was a ghost surely he roamed from room to room; he was bound to hear her name. He moved forward, slowly, hand reaching out, touching the jewel that was around her neck. He let out a gasp, moving away from the jewel, his blue eyes wide. Not of fear, no but of something else," Kagome…that jewel…it's…."_

_He stopped as a loud buzzing sound came around her. He narrowed his eyes, looking towards her," Till next time…Kagome…"_

_With that he vanished, the room around her spinning, blackness surrounded her. She cried out, moving to where he was. She stopped, falling to the ground, confusion showing in her eyes. She moved her hands to cover her ears. The buzzing sound got louder and louder. What was going on? Where was it coming from? She let out a groan of despair as darkness enveloped her…._

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome woke with a startled yelp. Her arms waving around, in a frantic motion. The buzzing sound from her dream surrounded her. The morning sunlight came hitting her in the eyes, causing temporary blindness. Moving towards the sound, she started pounding on the top of the alarm clock. Panting as her dream faded from her mind. But was still fresh enough, that she remembered the man from her dream. Remembered Sesshomaru's warning. A hand went to her neck. Her head hanging slightly. Why could she never have normal dreams? Ok so the dream about Sesshomaru was pretty normal. The feel of his hands on hers, felt so real as if he had really been lying next to her. The other man, Adrian, seemed off, different. A ghost yes, but something else entirely. With a shake of her head, Kagome moved to the window, her arms wrapped around her chest. Something was eating at her. Begging her for attention. She just couldn't pin point it. Absently, her hand moved to the jewel. Her hand jerked back as she pulled the necklace off and looked at it. It pulsed. It was steady, heavy even. She bit her lower lip. Something had awakened it. But what? Only a desire, a strong desire, could make it wake. She looked out the window, worry evident in her eyes. If the jewel was waking, could that mean, that any demons in the future could feel its pulsating? She knew there had to be demons in her time. They couldn't just disappear. They were somewhere, all around them.

A soft knock interrupted her from her thoughts. She turned moving to the door. Surprised to see Ken standing there. She almost, wanted to groan. Not that Ken was bad, she just wasn't in the mood for the same scene that had played out the other day. He leaned against the door frame, black hair falling in front of his face, his blue hues, looking her over. He grinned," Jae says for you to get ready. Soon you both will be shopping. And I'm to take you."

At this Kagome did groan out loud," Kami, why you? What reason could you want to go shopping with girls."

He shrugged," Well, I get to see two lovely girls dress up in outfits. Down side, I have to carry bags. Also parking around here is horrible."

Kagome sighed heavily, telling him to tell her cousin that she would be down in moments. After closing the door, and getting ready. Kagome shook off the feeling of dread. Nothing would happen. It would be a good day. Nothing would ruin her day with her cousin. Not even demons. She narrowed her eyes, ok a demon would ruin it, but she would take care of it. As fast as she could. With the last thought pushed out of her mind she went to bathe and leave. Today would be a good day.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: I know I uploaded fast, well because I won't be uploading a new chapter for a while. I apologize in advance, but I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I had a few problems trying to word it. Again if you have any ideas for what should happen in the next chapter. Let me know, I'm always open to what the fans say. Enjoy your weekend, what's left of it, and your week. I hope to update soon! Have fun everyone!**


	7. Shopping and An a Unusual meeting

**AN: I know I know, I bet the major question is, where is Sesshomaru? Well he will be coming up. I know many people do not like these before chapters and want the main plot, like BAM! In your face. But no. Where is the fun in that? I'll tell you there ain't one! Lol, but I would like to thank Bishonen'sFoxyMiko and Loveinthebattlefield among a few others. I wish I could get some more reviews, it would be nice, and considering I have many hits on the chapters, and I take a lot of time on this chapter in particular and would love some type of feedback... Well here is Chapter 7. Can't believe I have made it this far. Please you guys, if you read, review, it means a lot to me and lets me know that you are enjoying my writing. Thank you!**

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 7: Shopping and An a Unusual meeting**

Kagome and Jae laughed happily, while a disgruntled Ken, blew his short hair out of his face. Yes he had agreed to come along, but he figured he would get to see them in clothes, of course carry bags. What he did not expect was all of the stores! It seemed that Kagome, agreed with Michael, on one thing. Jae needed a new wardrobe. So off they went, going to various stores, maybe buying a few items at a few, but not seeing a thing they really liked. But when they came to a store, of some origin, it sounded French, that's where they did a majority of shopping. They were there for at least two hours. Ken groan, it was not as much fun as he thought it would be. Blue orbs looked over towards the two girls, laughing as a few bags laid scattered at their feet from their previous shopping endeavor. Those bags were filled with shoes, panties, bras, make up, and other miscellaneous objects. He pondered to himself what could a woman need with so many things? What was the point in it all? Why did they need ten pairs of shoes? Shaking his head, he moved out of the way as a server brought their food out to them. Ken was grateful to sit, silently he wondered if his companions felt the same way. Kagome, had gotten a salad, and some type of soup, Jae ordered an alfredo pasta with chicken and various vegetables, while he ordered a hamburger and fries. It seemed that Kagome's meal seemed to be the healthiest of them all.

He sat back, chewing slowly, Jae came back from Michaels last night, she looked worried, startled even. But was that even anything to worry about? He shook his head, chewing on his food. No it wasn't anything new. Though, something seemed different from this time than the other times. He tried to stop thinking about it, even thinking on other items. Though to no avail. His blue eyes, moved over to Kagome. A smile moved to his lips. She was a breath of fresh air to the mansion. Her Smile, the way she laughed, how her block locks fell over her face when she tilted her head to the side. It made his heart skip a beat. He sighed. What was it with these girls, that made him lust after them? He wasn't sure. He took a large bite of his hamburger. He didn't like how this was going, he would only end up hurt. Like how he got hurt with Jae. But Kagome, he knew she had a boyfriend. He had overheard her and Jae discussing it at the first dinner. He growled, maybe, maybe he could get Kagome alone, and show her just what he was made of. That brought a sly grin to his lips, yes he would do that. He would show Kagome a time here she would never forget, making her to want to stay here. Their conversation caught his attention, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Jae, what is the name of that club we drove by on the way here?" Kagome asked, as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes taking on a note of curiosity. Since they drove by it the second time, since she came here, she felt the same surge of familiarity. As if someone was waiting for her there.

Jae looked over to her cousin, shocked showing in her features," It's one of the most exclusive clubs in the city. All I know about it is that some big Japanese club owner came here, maybe a year ago, and opened it up. It has done well…though I don't know the name of the club…"

Ken took this moment to cut in," The name of the club is Terrago. What Jae says is right though it's very exclusive. I highly doubt you two would be able to get in." With that he laughed, throwing his head back. Yea the only way that would get in to that place would be if they bought their way in. The next thing he knew, a piece of bread came flying at him. Smacking him in the face. He sat up straight, glaring at the two girls. Jae, smiling trying to keep her laughter in as Kagome, glared at him. He cringed, just a tiny bit. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

"We are going to that club. We will go, and we will have fun. I don't know why but I have this feeling that We have to go." Kagome replied, looking at them. There was something about that place, something that called to her every time they drove by. She had to know what it was. More importantly who it was that was calling to her from the walls of the club. She was snapped out her thoughts by Jae coughing.

"Well I hate to bring bad news to you. But we went shopping for every day clothes, you know 'normal' clothing. We did not go shopping for clubbing clothes.." Jae hopped this would bring Kagome, out of wanting to go. Instead Kagome smiled, Jae groaned. Her planned had back fired. The waitress picked that time to bring the bill, which Ken grabbed and placed the money in. He stood grabbing the bags.

"Well I guess this means we will be doing more shopping. If that's the case. Let's place these bags in the car, and get going." He moved off then, followed by Kagome in tow, who held bags of her own. Jae cringed. Great more shopping, now for clothes she knew she would only wear a possible few times while Kagome was in town.

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome stood in her room. The dress she wore was breath taking. Though she was unsure why she choose it, but it called to her. The top was oriental in design, pushing her breast up, the color tied, with a black rope, closing the button at her throat keeping the jacket in place. The top was almost bra like, but zipped up behind her back, with thin black straps keeping it in place, a jacket cover her jacket, showing her mid drift, golden dragons, embroidered the design, along with white flowers embroidered into the silk. The skirt was short, matching the red silk of the top/jacket. Her hair flowed around her, pulled back with a jeweled comb, with fake diamond accents. She smiled, she looked stunning. Black heels set off the outfit. She had done her make-up in dark smoky eyeliner, making her brown eyes dramatic. Kagome no longer looked like a young teenage child, she looked like a grown woman. She moved, grabbing a purse that matched the outfit. She was surprised by how good she looked. She was surprised, when Jae, of all people, pushed her to buy it. Ken had only looked, stunned, eyes wide, face flushed a deep red. AS if he had never expect to see Kagome in such a revealing outfit.

Kagome was surprised at the store they had found, not only had they found her outfit there. They found Jae's there as well. It was a beautiful light green dress. With semi thick sleeves, the material where her breast were, had a crinkle effect, under that another piece of material, which held, a few tiny diamond rhinestones. The dress, was skin tight, rising here and there, giving it a layer effect. It took a half hour of convincing to get the young woman to buy the dress. Even Ken. Though Kagome could see something of jealousy in his eyes at the thought of others looking at her. Kagome smirked at that thought. She was sure, there was something going on between Michael and Jae. But could there be a love triangle going on? She knew that Jae was not the type of girl to string two men along. NO matter what the circumstances were. It was not in her. This much Kagome knew. After all the emails, and staying with each other as children. What more could she say on the matter? A deep sigh left her, she turned, walking with ease in the heels that gave at least another inch to her height. She walked over to Jae's room, and knocked. All Jae had to do was fix her hair. Which seemed easy enough? Kagome gasped, as Jae opened the door. Not only did she look stunning in the dress. Her hair and make-up set it all off. Jae had pulled her hair up, and piled it on top of her head, ringlets of hair fell down in front of her face. Her shoes, were the same color green with a smile diamond accent going along her toes, a green purse in her hands. Her make-up was light eyeliner, and a clear lip gloss. Jae had the whole look, and pulled it off gracefully. Kagome let out a small squeal, moving embracing her cousin in a strong hug. Jae gasped, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Jae You look stunning, breath taking!" Kagome gushed, her hands clasped in front of her chest. Unable to believe the transformation that had occurred in only a matter of minutes.

"Eva helped me with the hair and stuff. I'm not use to all of this dressing up you know.." Jae's voice trailed off looking away, a blush creeping to her face. She sighed taking a deep breath looking at Kagome. Her eyes widen as she looked her cousin over," But enough of me! Look at you, Kagome. You look better than me…"

Jae looked her cousin over, it was hard to believe that she was indeed this lovely young woman who was only a year younger than her. She smiled, moving hugging her cousin tightly. The necklace with the Shikon Jewel and that crescent moon hung around her neck. Jae was unsure, why she was wearing it, but maybe Kagome liked the jewel, even though it wasn't really real, but that crescent moon. She had seen her hand move towards both charms, several times during the day. A small smile on her lips every time they were touched. Her eyes would glow, as if she was remembering memories that had recently happened. Jae couldn't shake this feeling that Kagome, knew more about the world around her that she was letting on, ad this wasn't the first time she felt this way. The same feeling had come over her when Kagome first came here. But of course, she had thought that was her mind playing tricks on her. What else could it be? Sighing inwardly she wanted to give up these thoughts. Surely she was overthinking it all. She felt Hands grasping hers, and looked at Kagome's shining brown eyes," I promise you tonight, we will have the time of our lives."

Kagome would stay true to her words, no matter what would happen tonight. She knew Jae was in dire need of a good time. Grabbing her hands, Kagome moved them both to the stairs, a fit of laughter escaping from her parted lips. She moved down the steps gracefully, Heels, even though she did not wear them often, came easy for her to master. Sesshomaru, had seen to it that she had received lessons in becoming a Lady. Though she would roll her eyes, she knew why Sesshomaru was doing all of this. It was some type of grooming, getting her ready for the future, when she would become his Mate. She would smile at this thought. To spend the rest of her days with the Love of her life. Never had she thought that Sesshomaru would want a human woman like her. But it was amazing how that little girl Rin changed his whole outlook on humans. She stopped dead in her tracks, when she felt a wave of power hit her. She looked around, and then down the steps. There stood Michael his green eyes focused on them both.

Michaels' breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expect either girl to look like they both did. He was shocked to say the least. He moved forward, his pants tight, but not in the overly way most do it now a days, a few of his buttons were un snapped. He knew the club they were going to. He had been there a few times himself. The environment, was something, he was sure, neither female had experience something like this before. He cleared his throat, offering a hand to Kagome, as she walked in front of him, helping her, and the Jae, off the steps. He took that moment to look them over. His body shuddered. A growing need, eating at him. He wondered how long he would be able to resist either one of them. He still hadn't heard from Adrian on what he learned about Kagome, Jae on the other hand, he could feed from her all he wanted. He grinned a sly smile to them," Are you ladies ready to go?"

Jae tilted her head to the side, bringing her hand to rest on her hip, she looked at him," You're coming with us?" She couldn't believe he was coming. Silently she thought that Ken would accompany them. But Michael? No, she would never figure him the type to come along to watch over anyone, unless he got something out of it. What would he get from this? Her eyes went over to Kagome. But Kagome, instead of seeing this behavior as suspicious thought of it as something else.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! I mean he could help protect us. Besides it would look better if we came with a man to Terrago. It may warn other males off?" She said in all actuality. She was so use to being around demons who just threw their scent all over the place, to protect what was theirs. But this was different. Humans could be just as bad as demons, if worse. Kagome knew how to protect herself against both. Brown hues looked over to Michael.

He smiled to them both, nodding his head," Of course I can protect you. Both of you." He said it so softly, he, himself didn't understand why he was behaving in such a manner, but deep inside he knew he wanted them both to be safe. He looked away from them, and turned, moving towards the door, waving for them to follow. Jae shook her head while, Kagome laughed, surely this would be a night worth remembering.

Ken stood at the door looking them both over. He was shocked to say the least. Jae looked ravishing, Kagome, took his breath away. His heart started to beat fast in his chest. He had not expect himself to react this way to her. Even though he had seen her earlier in the day, in the same outfit. But now it was different. She had makeup on, her hair was fixed. He smiled, watching her walk away, she walked with a bounce in her step but also with an air about her. He wouldn't say it was a bad air, but one of importance. He watched her, the way she carried herself, seemed to resemble the way a royal would move. He was brought out of his thoughts with the slamming of the door. He turned looking to Eva, he grinned," Eva, did you notice anything about the way Kagome was moving just now?"

Eva looked over at him, turning around. She walked back to her room," If you're asking about the way she was walking, then yes, I've noticed. She has had training Ken. Maybe there is something about this girl that we do not know? She is quite the mystery..Kagome.."

Ken watched as his mother walked away, he scrunched his nose. He had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He just wasn't sure what it was going to be. He moved going up the steps, a sly grin appearing on his lips. While Kagome was gone, it wouldn't hurt for him to have a peek in her room, now would it?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The ride to the club was a quite one, much to Kagome's disbelief. They spoke not a word, the only music was classical music that Michael had playing. The sports car, was beyond amazing. It was the newest model, and fast as hell. Kagome couldn't help but grin at that thought though, nothing was as fast as Sesshomaru. No one. She sighed softly, her heart beating like a wild animal in her chest. Oh how she craved his touched, craved his lips on her skin. She wanted him needed him even. She sighed resting her head against the window, the jewel comb sparkling in the light. Her brow hues closed, she knew they were almost to the club. She felt it again. The feeling of something calling out to her. And in its own way it felt demonic. She crinkled her nose, demonic was not a good thing. Especially since the jewel was starting to pulse again. But in her heart of hearts, she knew she shouldn't worry. This demonic presence was not going to harm her. She knew it though she didn't know how to explain it to herself. Feeling the car come to a stop she looked up. The long line of people made her gasp. They would be waiting all night. She heard Jae groan," There is no way in hell we are getting in…"

Kagome laughed, she had spoken the exact thought words she was thinking. Michael grinned pulling up to the front door. He looked at them both," Really. Us in line? Not going to happen. Follow me girls." He would grin at them moving the cars doors opened up for them, the slid up and out of the way, the music from inside the club pulsing away, people on the outside shouting and talking laughter could be heard. A valet came around taking Michaels keys' Jae took a deep breath as she moved out of the car, She held her hand out for Kagome, it seemed in that moment everything stopped, at least the talking. Michael came around, holding out both his arms, each girl slid her own arms through his. Girls in the line narrowed their eyes at them. The men let out whistles. Kagome blushed a deep red, she was use to the stairs from those in the feudal era because of the clothing she wore, but this was so different. Looking over to Jae, she spotted her cousin looking away, a deep blush crossing her chest and neck. Some man yelled out," He has two Asian chicks! Lucky Bastard!" Both girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes, as Michael smiled wide. He knew he wasn't dating Kagome, but Jae, he wanted to. Any way he was here to look after them both.

With that in mind he moved forward both girls in tow. Kagome, seemed like a pro. She held her head high, almost as if those in the line were beneath her, Jae noticed this and was shocked really. She had never seen Kagome act like this. But she figured it was an act. If she was to act better than those in line, they would not even bother talking to her? Jae thought that was it, she moved holding her head high, they moved pass those in line, Michael stood in front of the bouncer with a clip board, he smiled," Michael Petrov, with two Guest Jae Patel, and Kagome Higurashi." The man looked at the list his head raised," Yea you're on here. But Higurashi..is on here twice. Looks like all of you are going to the VIP Lounge."

Michael looked at Kagome, an eyebrow raised. She shrugged her shoulders, silently telling him she had no idea what was going on. The bouncer moved, taking off the rope, letting them enter. Groan's and cried of protest from those in the line could be heard. Jae looked back at them, the bouncer started to yell at them to wait their turn. The music of the club was loud bumping even. They made a few turns, heading to the VIP section of the club, a few hands from the males, they passed by roamed over her bottom, she gasped clinging to Michael. He growled and looked at the men who then backed away, nearly tripping over each other in the process. Kagome laughed, as she watched them tumbled down the stairs. She couldn't help herself. She had been hanging around Sesshomaru for far too long.

As they entered the lounge, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. The power that flooded through her, made her heart race. The music in this room was loud, from the pulsating under them. She turned slowly, and there sitting in a chair, a sly grin on his lips. His markings were still on his face. His hair long, but black? Golden hues looked up at her. He could have passed them off as contacts. And the markings off as tattoos. Her breath caught in her chest, and she let out a small scream, not one of panic, but one of joy. Jae and Michael turned quickly. Jae took a step towards her cousin, a hand resting on her shoulder, as Michael moved to stand in front of the young girl. He felt the power coming from the man in front of them. It was not normal. It was almost as if he wanted him to feel it. He looked over his shoulder, Kagome, did not look scared, but happy. He turned slowly, looking the man over. He was not human he knew it. He felt it. It was a pulsating effect. He would not say it out loud, he was a demon. He moved closer, and to his surprise, Kagome move, running to the man, whose arms opened in a welcoming embrace. He could not believe what he was seeing. A tear fell from Kagome's eyes," Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!"

Jae stood back shocked, grabbing Michael's arms. She looked to him, was this possible. Brown hues looked into his green orbs," This is her boyfriend?!" She nearly screamed. He had tattoos on his face! Even though they looked sexy as hell. But that was not the point right now No it was not the point. She looked to Michael who was tense, his green hues, looking the male that held onto Kagome, his nails, looked sharp, as they were pushed slightly into her flesh. Sesshomaru looked over to the two humans in front of him. He smirked," I'm guessing Jae Patel, and I do not think Kagome mentioned you, in her, email." Sesshomaru, glared, he was not pleased that this man, well, not man, this thing had touched his soon to be Mate.

"Michael Petrov." He nearly growled

"Sesshomaru Tashio." His eyes glimmered, as the realization of who this man was hit Michael in the head.

Michael looked at him, taking in a deep breath, he smiled, and shook his head," A pleasure to meet you."

**Xooxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**AN: OK it took me how long to write this chapter? Its over 4,000 words long, and I would like to again thank all of those who have read my story, and I would also like to thank those who left a review. PLEASE I am begging you, if you read this story leave me some kind of message. To let me know if I should continue this story or not. On that note, what do you think of the meeting? Perfect, a hit or miss? Let me know what you think should happen next?**


End file.
